


Food Fight

by WonderPickle



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Gen, Purely Fluff, fluff fluff fluff, the titans have a food fight, with a tiny dash of robstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: The titans have a friendly food fight.One-shot.





	Food Fight

“C’mere ya, little grass stain!” Cyborg shouted, clutching the egg in his palm tightly enough that it wouldn’t slip, but not too much as to let it crack. 

“Come and get me, tin man!” BB replied with a giggle. He ducked behind the obscurity of couch as his fellow hero hurled the egg in his direction. 

Cyborg’s eyes went wide as the yolk suddenly splattered across the large TV monitor. “Uh oh…”

The changeling’s head popped up, a large grin stretching from cheek to cheek. A high-pitched laugh departed from his throat upon catching a glimpse of the small mess his friend had created. 

“That’s not funny, man!” Cyborg responded, “Look what you made me do!”   


His laughing ceased. “Me?  _ You’re _ the one who threw it!” 

“Because you weren’t lettin’ me cook my delicious breakfast!”   


“ _ Delicious _ ? Bacon isn’t delicious!”

“Bacon is tasty.”

“It’s cruel, Cy! That pig could’ve been my brother!” 

“You’re not an  _ actual _ pig, BB. You can’t be  _ related _ .”

“Oh yeah, well- _ oh _ !” Beast Boy’s retort was cut short by a sudden cloud of sugar whamming into his chest. “Ah!” he yelped, looking down at his now stained uniform.

Cyborg chuckled. “That’s what you get for saying bacon isn’t delicious.”

The changeling’s eyes narrowed. “Dude, you are  _ so _ on.” 

His form suddenly shifted to make himself appear as a bird. Flying high above his friend, he landed directly in front of the fridge. In the blink of an eye, he retrieved a bowl of white tofu. 

“BB...what are you-” Cyborg began warily, but stopped when several chunks of tofu hit him in the chest.

“Tofu for breakfast!” he shouted, continuing to pelt his friend. 

Cyborg’s eyebrows furrowed. “Now that’s just wrong.”

Beast Boy halted in his antics. “Hey! Tofu is yummy, you know!” He plopped some in his mouth. “See? Better than bacon!”

The half metal boy took his teammate’s distraction as an opportunity to throw another egg at him. Except on this attempt, he didn’t miss. Cyborg hit the other hero smack in the head. It was his turn to snicker as the yolk cascaded down.

Beast Boy yelped again. He didn’t peer at his uniform for long, though. While Cyborg’s attention was focused on laughing at his own triumph, the changeling salvaged as much yolk as he could off his shirt, and launched it at his friend.

Needless to say, his aim was way off.

The yolk landed on Starfire’s forehead as she suddenly emerged from the doors. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy froze, only their eyes rotating towards her to witness her response. 

“Please,” she began inquisitively, her green pupils aimed up at the top of her head, “is this the fight of food in which you are partaking?”   


Cyborg scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Yeah it is. ...Sorry ‘bout that, Star. Guess we got a little carried away.”

Beast Boy nodded. “I’m sorry, Star.”

Her eyebrows furrowed as she instantly shook her head, sending droplets of yellow across the room. “No, my friends! Do not cease your battle! I am not mad, I merely wish to join!”   


BB’s eyes widened with glee. “Really? You’re not mad?”

“Of course not,” the alien informed them with a genuine smile.

“Well alright!” Cy shouted, “You’re on, Star!” He grabbed one of his pancakes that had been resting on the countertop, and threw it like a frisbee at her.

It landed perfectly atop her face, covering every one of her features. Beast Boy giggled, but stopped immediately after watching her star beams burn eyeholes through the ‘cake. 

The previously delicious item slid down until it flopped onto the floor below.

“Cyborg, you are going the down!” she responded joyfully. Snatching two pancakes of her own, she threw them at the boys. They screamed as they were both smacked in the face. 

Beast Boy's excitement grew as he schemed how to get ahold of more food, whilst Cyborg peeled the item Starfire had hit him with off his cheeks, licked his lips, and ate it.

“Cy! You can’t  _ eat _ the weapons!” Beast Boy cried. He dropped to the floor as Starfire threw another at him.

“Oh this is most fun!” Starfire exclaimed, grinning and clapping her hands together. She flew up into the air, gaining a better vantage point than either of them. 

Before anything else was tossed, the trio spread out around the large area. All possessing at least one item of food in their hands, they awaited the someone to make the first move.

Eyes darting back and forth between his friends, Cyborg performed a quick duck and roll technique to get back into the prime position nearest all the breakfast he had prepared. He ground out a battle cry before simultaneously hurling multiple pancakes at each of them.

Beast Boy sunk back against the couch upon impact, while Star dropped downwards. Immediately, though, she landed in the arms of none other than the Boy Wonder. She blinked up at him as she shrugged the pancakes off. “Robin!”

“Hey, Star,” he responded, setting her down, “What’s going on here?”   


“Oh, Robin! We are having the most joyous time!” Star informed him. Glancing at the others, they replied to her with matching nods. 

Seeing her so happy, the team leader didn’t even bother to question nor get upset about the mess they were rapidly creating.

“Do you wish to participate?” Star asked. 

Beast Boy whipped an amalgam of sugar and egg at him before he could even get out an answer. Star let out an  _ oh! _ noise whilst BB and Cy high-fived.

“I guess I already am,” Robin told her, allowing himself to laugh. He glanced at his girlfriend. “Team up?”

“Most gladly!”   


Cyborg slackened his jaw. “Rob, now hold on-” 

The alien and the masked hero did not listen. Within a split second, they threw pancakes, eggs, sugar, flour, and even cooked bacon at their fellow heroes. 

Beast Boy coughed and waved away the clouds of flour surrounding his face. He was suddenly covered from head to toe with every food resting on the kitchen counter. “Aw man!”

Cyborg fell to the floor. “Hold your fire, I give up!” he claimed.

The changeling blinked. “Dude, you can’t just  _ give up _ !”

“Sorry, man, but I don’t want to get any more yolk in my circuits!”

Starfire beamed at Robin. “We are victorious?”   


He planted a kiss on her cheek. “I’d say so.”

She threw her hands up in the air, spreading celebratory giggles throughout the space. 

Raven, the only Titan not coated in food of many sorts, entered.  Nose buried in a book, she didn't look up until she could see the mess out of the corner of her eye.  She cocked an eyebrow at all of them. “Please don’t tell me I have to pick my breakfast off Beast Boy.”

He winked in return, causing her to roll her eyes.

Cyborg exhaled, taking a step in both the direction of her and the stove. “I’m on it. Just give me a minute to...to...ACHOO!” He sneezed before he could complete his statement. A mix of sugar and flour went flying towards Raven. Every Titan stared, wide eyed and unmoving for seconds. A thick silence fell upon them. It was suddenly so quiet throughout the room that a paper clip dropping would’ve been audible. 

Raven took several minutes to finally look at him, mischievousness dancing upon her features as she raised her eyesight to align with his. She grinned devilishly at Cyborg. 

“You’re done for,” she told him in an intimidating tone. Using her magic to pick up every food item in sight, she ambushed him.    


And from there, it only got messier.  


End file.
